If The World End, What Would You Do?
by kanashiaru
Summary: "Kalau dunia ini berakhir, kamu mau ngapain?" "Kalau dunia ini berakhir, aku ingin menyentuhmu saat ini juga." / Tentang Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob―teman semasa kecil―yang tidak saling peka terhadap perasaan satu sama lain. [ JinSeob; Boys Love; Semi-Baku; AU! ― Oneshoot. ] ( Warn! Typos. )


"Kalo dunia ini berakhir, kamu mau ngapain?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain,"

"Ih Woojin, serius dong!"

"Aku udah serius, Seob,"

"Lebih serius lagi dong, ish!"

Hahhh, Woojin menghela nafas panjang secara perlahan dan tanpa banyak bicara. Dihadapannya sudah ada Hyungseob yang tengah membaca majalah mingguan langganannya dan terus membacakan salah satu artikel yang menurutnya _cukup konyol._

"Kalo aku sih.." Bibir Hyungseob membentuk sebuah lengkungan kurva yang menurut Woojin cukup menyebalkan. "Pinginnya begini.."

"Bangun pagi buat pergi ke tempat kerja, beres beres dan makan sarapan roti di jalan, ketemu Jinnie di halte bus dan ngucapin 'selamat pagi!' ke Jinnie, terus pergi ke tempat kerja bareng, janji ketemuan di tempat biasa, ngedance bareng, dan pulang lagi bareng sama Jinnie. Seharian terus sama Jinnie sampe pas pulang, aku cuma bisa bilang, 'oh, dunia ini sebentar lagi akan berakhir, ya?' begitu.."

Mata Woojin membulat seketika. Artikel konyol, juga hal konyol yang diucapkan Hyungseob tadi cukup membuatnya sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa aku terus sih, Seob? Kesannya kayak aku emakmu aja.."

"Lho, bukannya setiap hari kayak begitu ya?"

"Tapi kan.."

"Seob, daritadi kamu bacain itu, kamu jadi mirip abg yang lagi jatuh cinta, tahu,"

Ah, mereka jadi melupakan kehadiran 2 orang yang senantiasa duduk disamping mereka—asik sendiri, sih.

"Astagfirullah, Jihoon! Ngomongnya bisa banget, deh!" Hyungseob sok sok ngambek didepan pemuda yang lainnya—Jihoon dan Haknyeon, yang asik memainkan hpnya. Lagi asik pacaran, mungkin.

Matanya melirik jawaban dari pilihannya barusan yang bertuliskan, ' _Jika kamu memilih melaluinya seperti biasa, berarti kamu sudah menemukan pangeran berkuda putih yang kamu cintai!_ '

Pemuda yang barusan mencibir malah bersiul dengan santainya, menganggap kritikan itu sebagai angin lewat. "Habisnya gregetan sih. Kamu mirip cewek banget Seob," ia kembali mencibir.

"H-hah? Kok gitu sih?!"

"Apa apa Woojin mulu, mandiri dong," tiba-tiba Haknyeon ikutan nyindir Hyungseob setelah puas berkutat dengan hpnya. Dan sekarang, Hyungseob jadi sedikit kesal karena terus dibully mereka berdua.

"Gagitu, ih! Kalian juga termasuk kok~"

"Stop ngomong begitu. Kita jijik dengernya,"

Sementara ketiga pemuda itu ribut sendiri, Woojin melirik lembaran dari majalah milik Hyungseob yang baru saja dibaca oleh sang pemilik.

'Kalau dunia ini berakhir...'

Kemudian matanya melirik sosok yang tengah tertawa dengan ceria di sampingnya.

'... Apa aku bisa ngakhirin semuanya bareng Hyungseob, temen masa kecil dan orang yang selama ini aku cintai?'

・

・

・

( **Woojin PoV** )

Ahn Hyungseob. Temen—sahabatku dari sejak kita masih taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang. Dimana kami sudah mengejar _passion_ masing-masing dan bekerja demi masa depan yang cerah.

Dia atraktif, berisik, dan sangat positif. Hal yang membuatnya menarik adalah aura positif yang mau tak mau membuatmu ikut positif bila bersamanya. Jangan lupakan bakatnya berkomunikasi yang membuatnya dikenal dengan baik sebagai 'Ahn Hyungseob'.

"Seob? Kamu kayaknya kurang fokus deh hari ini,"

Aku melirik sosok yang terus menerus melakukan kesalahan saat latihan dance bersama dengan Jihoon, Haknyeon, Hyunmin, Seonho, dan Samuel. Wajahnya tidak cerah seperti biasanya—aku menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Hyungseob," aku mendekati sosok tersebut, dan kulihat ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang biasa saja, "kamu kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang ganjel?"

Kulihat ia menatapku sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa melepas senyumannya—yang menurutku terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Jinnie,"

Tapi aku tidak merasa emosi, justru aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa; Hyungseob sedang tidak mood.

Tetep aja aku merasa khawatir dengannya yang seperti itu, "tapi jangan bikin kamu hilang fokus dong, Seob. Nanti kamu kenapa-napa gimana—"

Belum dilanjutin, Hyungseob udah kesandung duluan dan wajahnya jatuh persis mencium lantai ruang latihan.

Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa!

Kemudian Hyungseob menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah sehabis jatuh dan wajah ingin menangis kencang.

"IHHHH UDAH AH, KESEL BANGET! AKU MAU ISTIRAHAT AJA, KESEL!"

・

・

・

Dan sekarang aku disini, gak ikut latihan, malah nemenin Hyungseob yang duduk di sampingku sambil buang muka kearah lain. Di hidungnya juga sudah tersumpal tisu yang mengeluarkan darah segar, dan ini semua aku yang melakukannya. Dengan sedikit kesal dan kupaksa ia diam di tempat agar darah dari hidungnya bisa cepat berhenti.

Sebenarnya perlakuanku ini merupakan wujud rasa sayangku padanya, walau caranya terlihat sangat bringas dan tidak manusiawi. Tapi andai saja ia menyadarinya dari dulu...

Pluk.

... Mungkin sejak dulu kita sudah memiliki status yang lebih dari sebuah pertemanan seperti sekarang.

"Oi. Ngapain kamu tiduran di pahaku?" Bentakku dengan nada kesal, padahal aku tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan rasa kesal seperti itu.

Karena aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja berada di posisi itu.

Tapi kulihat dia malah menatap temen-temen yang lain latihan dan bergumam; entah untukku atau untuknya sendiri.

"Ada hal aneh yang terjadi," gumam Hyungseob dengan jeda sebentar, "itu aja. Makasih udah khawatirin aku,"

Aku membalas dengan gumaman sebentar lalu dengan gaya sok jual mahal aku mendorongnya pelan agar menjauh dari pahaku.

" _Anyway_ , cepet kamu jauh jauh dari aku!"

"Ih, gak mau Jinnie! Kan kamu harusnya hibur aku pas lagi terpuruk begini! Ih, baca suasananya, dong!"

Dan aku menatap Hyungseob yang menatapku dengan tatapan teduh.

"... Please?"

Tatapan itu. Tatapan dengan senyuman manis yang—dengan bangsatnya—mampu membuatku mengalah hanya dengan sebuah perlakuan singkat. Entah seperti apa wajahku sekarang, yang pasti aku benar-benar mengizinkannya menaruh kepalanya diatas pahaku.

Tanganku bergerak mengusak rambut hitam nan tebal Hyungseob sambil memikirkan hal yang terlintas dibenakku. Sementara Hyungseob tertawa geli tanpa mau melepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya, dengan kekehan dan ucapan seperti 'Waaa~ Jinnie gemesin!' seperti itu.

Orang ini, Hyungseob, benar-benar seperti buku yang sangat mudah kubaca dan kutebak. Dan aku yakin, ia juga pasti bisa membacaku juga dan mungkin mengetahui perasaanku terhadapnya sejak dulu.

Nafsu, cinta, dan kasih sayang. Kira-kira perasaan yang mana yang lebih dominan dalam perasaanku terhadap Hyungseob?

Aku gak ngerti—

"WAAAAAAH! Wajahmu tadi loh, Jin! Coba ulangin lagi ekspresi di wajahmu tadi!"

... Sepertinya tadi aku mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh di depan Hyungseob tanpa sadar.

Grep.

"Owwww! Stop—jangan jambak poniku, ih! Aku gamau jidatku keliatan kayak jidat lebarmu—WAAAA! Iya iya—ampun!"

Setelah yang tadi, Hyungseob sudah mulai mengikuti latihan dance seperti biasa. Justru malah aku yang dipenuhi banyak pikiran aneh tentang alasan kenapa pemuda itu jadi aneh seperti ini.

Kudengar ia baru saja putus dari Choi Yoojung, mantannya yang entah sudah yang ke berapa. Mungkin itu alasannya? Karena putus dengan cara yang gak baik, mungkin?

Aku gak tahu harus seneng atau sedih sih mikirinnya.

Karena aku ngerasa udah biasa. Dari kecil, awal suka sama Hyungseob dan patah hati pertamaku gak membuatku kecewa berat dan berniat move on dari dia—gagitu. Aku gak peduli mantannya seberapa banyak, kadang aku pengen bilang 'ha, sukurin!' tapi aku gak mau bikin dia sedih, itu aja.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Hyungseob melirik kearahku setelah lagu yang terputar berhenti dan ia menyengir lebar dengan jari 'peace' di dua tangan, gaya andalannya.

Aku termenung sebentar, menatap dia masih dengan posisi seperti itu.

Kalau dunia ini berakhir...

Sejenak aku melirik dia sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan yang terkepal, berniat menyeka keringat yang terus menetes dari dahiku. Sekaligus menutup wajahku yang agak aneh kali ini.

... _Damn_. Ujung-ujungnya cuma dia yang aku pikirin sampai seterusnya.

・

・

・

( **Hyungseob PoV** )

 _Jinnie..._

"Eh Jung, masa Jinnie ngira kalau alesan aku _badmood_ tuh gara-gara masalah aku putus sama kamu coba. Ahahaha!"

"Haha! Terus terus?"

"Ya gitu, dia kayak berusaha ngehibur aku. Walau jatuhnya tuh jadi lucu banget, soalnya aku putus sama kamu kan biasa aja. Dan kita ribut karena dia sempet ngatain aku gitu,"

"Oh, jadi kamu ribut-ribut sama Jinnie karena masalah ini doang?"

"Heh! Yang boleh manggil dia 'Jinnie' itu cuma aku!"

"Iya iya, ngalah deh hamba,"

Aku tersenyum simpul lalu menyandarkan kepalaku pada sofa dan mengunyah keripik kentang yang sudah kuambil dari lemari Yoojung—kalau kalian bingung, saat ini aku sedang berada di apartment Yoojung untuk sesi curhat seperti biasa.

Membicarakan sahabatku, Park Woojin.

"Hyungseob, kamu tuh bodoh banget,"

Aku sejenak melirik Yoojung disampingku—lebih tepatnya diatasku karena posisinya saat ini; aku duduk dibawah sofa, sementara Yoojung duduk diatas sofa namun posisi kami masih tetap bersebelahan.

"Kamu tau sendiri kan gimana pendapat orang tentang kamu yang hobi banget gonta-ganti pacar, dan hobimu ngegodain suster yang sering kedapetan shift di ruang farmasi—kayak aku gini,"

Tanganku mengambil gelas berisi cola di meja didepanku.

"Dan kamu selalu bikin Woojin khawatir, padahal kamu tau sendiri Woojin sibuknya kayak gimana. Apalagi dia kan dokter," kulihat Yoojung meneguk minuman cola yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "... Kamu tuh kayak _desperate_ buat diperhatiin sama Woojin, tahu?"

Dan aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku mendengar ucapan Yoojung yang memang benar adanya. Faktanya, semua yang diucapkan Yoojung memang benar dan menggambarkan diriku saat ini.

Menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai jadi mencari perhatian konyol kepada Woojin yang bahkan seharusnya tak mengkhawatirkanku, seorang apoteker yang tak selalu bersama dengan dokter—dirinya.

"Kamu jadi mirip anak kecil yang meminta perhatian dari ibunya, Seob,"

Karena, aku takkan bisa menjadi yang nomor 1 di hatinya Woojin.

Walau Yoojung pada akhirnya membentakku dengan gaya tengilnya dan mencibirku atau menyindirku segala macam, namun aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan padaku—karena ia gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi kasihan di wajahnya, dan aku melihatnya. Baik sekali.

Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf pada Choi Yoojung, mantan pacarku yang sangat baik hati dan bahkan masih mau menampung curahan hati mantannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maaf kalau aku belum bisa mencintaimu, karena hatiku hanya tertuju pada pemuda bermarga Park sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Semoga kamu mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku nantinya, ya?

・

・

・

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku mengikuti latihan dance dengan sedikit rasa kesal terhadap Woojin, jadi aku sibuk mengacanginya sampai-sampai...

"Seob? Aku mau ngomongin sesuatu sama kamu,"

Sebenarnya sih aku senang-senang saja, tapi karena saat itu aku sedang bersama dengan Seonho dan rasa kesalku masih muncul, jadi aku memasang wajah sebal dan berakting didepannya.

"Hyungseobnya tidak mau berbicara dengan Woojin karena masih kesal soal ditinggal pergi ke tempat latihan dance," aku bersuara seperti robot lalu bersembunyi dibalik badan besar Seonho, dan semoga saja ia mengerti dengan situasi ini, "silahkan berbicara melalui pengacara saya, Yoo Seonho,"

Kulihat wajahnya terlihat jengkel dan sepertinya muncul perempatan kecil di dahinya.

"Saya Yoo Seonho, pengacaranya. Silahkan berbicara melalui saya," Seonho-ya, aku sangat menyayangimu dan menyukai aktingmu!

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Seonho, kamu gak usah ikut ikutan!" Aku terkikik dibalik badan Seonho mendengar ucapan kesal dari Woojin.

Kemudian kulihat ia memasang wajah jengkel namun akhirnya menghela napas dengan berat dan menatap Seonho, "Ya sudah, aku ngomongin ini sama kamu aja Ho,"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir melihat Woojin yang berbicara dengan serius dan 4 mata dengan Seonho, kemudian aku merasakan kesal dan wajahku berubah jengkel dan rasanya ingin menggigit Woojin saja.

Dasar gak peka, nyebelin!

"Formasinya harus cepet-cepet diubah soalnya buat dance competition nanti dan harus selesai dalam kurun waktu yang cepet..."

Mataku dan mata Woojin mendadak saling bertatapan, dan aku berhenti memasang wajah anehku yang barusan.

"... Dan Hyungseob, nanti kita pulang bareng,"

Lalu setelahnya Woojin pergi, meninggalkan aku yang masih melongo.

"Jadi bagaimana, tuan? Apa anda mengerti?"

"Aku denger lah daritadi!"

Kemudian Seonho tersenyum kecil kearahku, dan aku menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Kak Hyungseob boleh ngambek gitu ke kak Woojin, tapi..."

Sejenak kulihat dia memandang kearah lain, "Kak Hyungseob harus nyadar walaupun dunia gak bakal berakhir—misalnya..." ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"... Kesempatan kakak buat pulang bareng sama kak Woojin bakal makin kecil lho kalau gak di gunain sebaik mungkin?"

Gaaaahh, Seonho nyebelin!

Dan aku benar-benar mendatangi Woojin, yang sekarang sudah menungguku di depan pintu club dance sambil menyilangkan tangan, kemudian menatapku yang tengah membuang muka darinya.

"Oke. Ayo pulang,"

・

・

・

Malam ini, ditemani angin malam yang cukup sejuk, aku benar-benar pulang (lagi) bersama Woojin.

Seusai mengganti baju kami seperti biasanya—aku dengan hoodie kebesaran dan celana skinny jeansku, Woojin dengan kemeja putih formal dan celana hitam juga jas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya—, kami berjalan bersampingan melewati ramainya jalan di kota hingga sekarang berada di jalan menuju apartment kami berdua.

"Seob, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau tadi ninggalin kamu duluan ke club dance," kupingku menangkap suara baritone Woojin yang akhirnya bersuara juga setelah kudiamkan terus sejak awal, "habisnya kamu lama banget di bagian farmasi, mana pake acara ngegodain mbak Kyulkyung dulu. Udah tau dia udah punya kak Mingyu,"

Diam-diam aku menyengir—dia menyadari kegiatan modusku siang tadi.

Namun aku masih ingin jual mahal, jadi aku hanya mengangguk tak acuh.

Lalu aku mendengarnya bersuara lagi, aku tetap masang kupingku dengan baik untuk suara baritonenya di jalanan yang sangat sepi ini, "aku juga mau minta maaf soal perkataanku waktu itu,"

Aku masih bertahan. Masih menahan senyumku agar tidak melebar hingga merobek mulutku.

"Kayaknya waktu itu aku ngatainnya parah banget, sampe kita berantem. Soalnya kamu keliatan badmood banget, dan aku yakin pasti alesannya karena putus sama Yoojung,"

Tanganku terangkat dan ku goyangkan sedikit, memberi tanda bahwa itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya, "enggak kok. Aku sama Yoojung putusnya dalam keadaan damai. Kita gak se bocah itu, Jin,"

Dan aku yakin ekspresi Woojin sudah berubah menjadi kaget dengan wajah datar dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit.

"Terus kamu badmood gara-gara apa? Sampe separah itu?"

"Hoo, itu ya? Aku lupa~"

"Heh serius, Seob!"

"Aku juga serius lupa, Jinnie~"

Hehe. Padahal aku berbohong.

Aku masih ingat betul apa alasanku kehilangan mood sampai membuat Woojin khawatir seperti itu.

Waktu itu. Aku melihat Woojin berbicara dengan Yehana, dokter spesialis anak, dengan sangat asyiknya sampai berada di dunianya mereka sendiri.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Walau aku menyukai tawa Woojin, namun suara tawa itu jauh lebih menyakitkan jika tawa itu bukan karenaku dan bukan untukku.

Tatapan yang menyiratkan afeksi dari Yehana membuatku sedikit geram.

Bahkan suara Woojin yang tampak asyik dengan pembicaraannya dengan wanita itu jauh lebih menyeramkan dari film horror apapun yang kubenci.

Aku menutup mataku, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan ingatan buruk mengenai wajah bahagia Woojin yang muncul bukan karenaku, melainkan karena orang lain.

Jangan tersenyum untuknya, jangan tertawa karenanya, jangan menanggapi perasaannya, Woojin! Aku gak suka! Ini benar-benar menyiksaku melihatmu tertawa demi orang selain diriku!

Mungkin aku egois karena aku dengan bebasnya mendekati cewek manapun tanpa memperdulikan Woojin yang bakal seperti apa. Aku tahu, Woojin pasti akan diam saja melihatku terus bergonta-ganti pacar, kecuali jika aku memutuskannya dengan gak baik dan hubungan kami membuatnya khawatir—dibalik kalimat pedas dan pukulan sayangnya itu.

Karena aku tidak menyukainya jika Woojin dekat dengan orang lain dan lebih bahagia bersama mereka dibanding denganku.

Aku hanya ingin Woojin bahagia bila bersamaku, itu saja. Gak lebih kok.

"Ehehehe, Jinnie~" aku menarik senyuman lebar yang konyol lalu merangkul Woojin dengan santai, "kalau kamu punya pacar, usahain buat perlakuin cewemu sebaik mungkin ya?"

"Hm? Aku ragu bakal begitu, Seob,"

Cengiran tetap terulas di bibir sementara aku menaruh kepalaku pada bahu lebar Woojin dan menempelkan jidatku di bahunya, "pasti bisa kok! Kamu pasti bakal jadi pacar yang baik nantinya!"

Kemudian cengiranku tergantikan dengan senyum tipis biasa dan wajah yang kubenamkan pada bahu Woojin dalam diam sejenak.

"Kalau nanti dunia beneran berakhir..." Aku memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatku, "... Pasti kita gabakal bareng lagi karena kamu bakal lebih banyak ngehabisin waktu bareng pacarmu,"

"Dan aku ngebayangin hari terakhir dunia sebelum berakhir, pasti kamu lagi berdua sama pacarmu. Lagi ngelakuin _sex_ mungkin?"

Kalimat yang terlintas dari otakku justru keluar dengan licinnya dari bibirku. Dan semakin lama aku membenamkan wajahku pada baju Woojin, mataku semakin terasa panas saja.

"Haaa~! Udah ah, ngomong apa sih aku!" Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahunya dan menutup mataku dengan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum lebar, "ayo ah pulang, aku laper mau delivery makanan!"

Langkahku sedikit kupercepat sehingga aku sudah berada di depannya yang masih terdiam; entah karena apa. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan mataku yang mulai memanas dengan kedua tanganku yang sekarang berada di belakang leherku.

"Hyungseob!"

"Apaaaaaaa?" Ucapku dengan nada malas, berusaha menutupi kesedihanku dengan sikap biasa saja.

Mungkin... Memang seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih terhadap temen masa kecilku ini, ya?

Tapi ucapan yang Woojin lontarkan membuat mataku melebar dan nafasku terasa mencekat saat itu juga.

"Kalau.. Kalau dunia ini berakhir, aku ingin menyentuhmu saat ini juga,"

Aku terdiam kaku dengan tanganku yang sudah terlepas dari leher belakangku, sementara Woojin mendorong pelan kepalaku dari belakang.

"Sok tau banget sih kamu, lagian apa coba pacar. Aku gak ada niatan buat nyari pacar dan gak peduli sama hal hal yang kamu ucapin barusan, tau,"

Tanganku berusaha menutup wajahku dengan punggung tangan karena kurasa Woojin sudah menyusulku dan sekarang ia sudah berada tepat disampingku.

"Kalo dilihat dari ucapanmu..." Aku merasa tatapan Woojin mengarah padaku, dan aku tetap berada dalam posisiku saat ini, "kalo aku boleh bilang, kamu suka sama aku. Betul begitu?"

"Seobbie,"

Tunggu sebentar.

"Hey, singkirin tanganmu dari wajahmu,"

Aku masih menutup wajahku yang terasa memanas dengan kedua punggung tanganku. Mataku melebar mendengar ucapan itu.

Apa yang dia ucapkan tadi?!

"... Gamau..."

"Aku sentuh kamu sekarang juga,"

"HEH, APA-APAAN?! ENGGAAAK! WHAAA—" aku bergerak mundur menjauhi Woojin sampai-sampai punggungku berhenti karena dinding yang berada dibelakangku. Sial sial sial!

Aku buru-buru menutup bibirku dengan punggung tangan, sementara Woojin sudah berhasil menahan satu tanganku.

Tangan hangat Woojin mulai menyentuh pipiku dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga aku bergerak risih untuk menjauhkan kepalaku. Namun tetap terasa gagal karena...

Cup.

... Woojin beralih mencium telapak tanganku yang kupakai untuk menutupi bibirku saat ini.

Cukup lama ia mengecup telapak tanganku, bahkan dengan mata terbuka. Dia juga masih sempat menatapku yang melebarkan mata tak percaya.

Setelahnya, ia baru melepaskan ciumannya dan tangannya dari wajahku, sementara aku masih berada dalam posisiku barusan.

"Hah, panas banget," aku merasa tangan Woojin menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan setelahnya, " _The hell_ , Seob? Ternyata ini lebih gampang dari yang aku pikirin, _dammit_!"

Lalu setelahnya tangannya menarik tanganku dan membawanya berjalan, tanpa sadar badanku mulai bergetar dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras.

"Tanganmu keringetan," Woojin terkekeh pelan, aku mendengarnya sedikit, "kamu gak berubah ya dari dulu,"

"Kamu cuma susah buat nunjukkin perasaan aslimu aja, dari dulu,"

Dan airmataku benar-benar tumpah saat itu juga.

Tanganku masih dalam posisi yang sebelumnya, tak berniat untuk merubah posisi tanganku maupun menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras dibarengi dengan isakkan pelan dari bibirku.

"Kamu juga pernah kayak gini dulu, waktu kita nyasar pas lagi main,"

"Diem,"

"Kamu bilang 'aku bakal lindungin Jinnie~!' waktu itu,"

"Aku bilang diem!"

"Waktu itu kupikir kamu biasa aja, sampe pas kupegang tanganmu eh ternyata dingin dan basah—"

"DIEM IHHH, JINNIE!"

Setelah membentaknya, aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisan yang sudah kutahan, namun tangis yang berujung kebahagiaan yang mendalam dari hatiku.

"Uhhh.. Uhuhu.. Hiks.. Jinnie!"

"Kamu nangis begitu beneran jelek ya,"

"Aku tau, pasti kamu diem-diem mikir kalo aku imut kan pas lagi begini!"

"Iya,"

"Sialan, Jinnie!"

Sementara tangisku masih berlanjut, aku bergerak menggenggam tangan Woojin yang daritadi menggenggam tanganku erat sehingga posisinya berubah menjadi saling berpegangan tangan.

"Jinnie.."

"Iya,"

"Jinnie.. Jinnie..!"

Aku merasakan genggaman Woojin semakin mengerat pada tanganku yang terus bergetar dan telapak tanganu yang sudah basah.

"Hiks.. Jinnie! Jinnie, aku suka kamu. Aku selalu menyukaimu dari dulu..!"

Aku terus mengucapkan hal itu sambil menangis, bahkan Woojin masih terus menarik tanganku untuk berjalan tanpa membalas ucapan cintaku.

Aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti. Karena tanpa ucapan cinta saja, aku sudah tahu apa perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Seriusan? Kamu bisa setia juga ya ternyata?" Kudengar dengusan napas Woojin dan aku bertaruh saat ini Woojin tengah tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya juga bersemu merah sepertiku.

Karena sebuah cinta tak harus ada ungkapan 'cinta' didalamnya, dan aku mengerti sekarang.

Karena perlakuan Woojin dari dulu hingga sekarang adalah termasuk dalam sinonim rasa cintanya terhadapku.

"Well, aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama kok,"

・

・

・

・

・

Hai hai! Aku bikin oneshoot tapi jatuhnya kok panjang banget ya... Dan aku bukannya ngelanjutin Admirer malah bikin ff ginian HAHAHAHA

Oh iya, ini bukan ideku murni sebetulnya. Ini aku nge-remake dari doujin di fandom Haikyuu! pairing Iwaizumi x Oikawa, pokoknya ini hasil remake ya hehe. Maaf kalau kurang ngefeels dan disini aku pakai 'aku-kamu' buat semua karakter selain JinSeob, jadinya jatuhnya gak kasar kasar banget walau ini ff semi-baku sih ya

Terus untuk yang pairingnya, to be honest i lowkey ship Hyungseob x Yoojung (Weki Meki) and Woojin x Yehana (Pristin) heheh. Gini-gini aku masih ngeship straight juga, walau ngeshipnya crack sih wkwkwkw. Barang kali ada yang mau nanya nanya soal crack ship segala macem atau ngebahas pairing bl bisa PM-an aja xixi~

Anyway! Ini belum selesai kok masih ada bonus, jadi jangan di back dulu ya! Wkwkwkwk

・

・

・

・

・

・

・

・

 **BONUS**

・

・

・

・

・

・

・

・

"Jinnie, ayo kita ngelakuin 'itu'!"

"Gak mau,"

"Ihhh! Kenapaaa?!"

"Terlalu cepet, aku gak mau,"

"Kita udah sebulan pacaran dan kamu gak mau ngelakuin 'itu'?!"

"Aku gak mau terlalu jauh sampe sana, Hyungseob,"

"KENAPAAA?!"

Hahhh, Woojin menghela napasnya singkat tanpa menatap kearah Hyungseob yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku takut aku gak bisa berhenti kalau kita ngelakuin hal 'itu' nantinya,"

...

...

...

...

"Kak Woojin, tadi aku ngeliat kak Hyungseob lari di koridor rumah sakit sambil ngitungin bilangan prima,"

"Ah, biarin aja Ung. Dia emang suka begitu. Udah biasa,"

・

・

・

・

・

"Seenggaknya kita ciuman yang 'panas' gitu, Jinnie!"

"Gak mau! Nanti aja!" Woojin balas membentak lalu meninju perut Hyungseob sampai akhirnya anak itu menundukkan wajahnya dengan depresi.

"Hey, Hyungseob,"

Hyungseob gak menjawab.

"Aku suka kamu,"

...

...

...

...

"Kak Woojin, tadi kak Hyungseob lari sambil ngitungin bilangan prima lagi,"

"Dibilang, biarin aja ung,"

・

・

・

・

・

"Kamu sering mikir kalau aku itu imut kan?!"

"Benar kan, benar kan?!"

"Jinnie beneran cinta sama aku kan?!"

"Hey,"

Hyungseob tetap memasang ekspresi senang, sementara Woojin masih menyeka keringat yang mengalir seusai latihan dance.

"Kamu jangan ngomongin itu terus terusan, Seob,"

Hyungseob terdiam, lalu Woojin menghela napasnya.

"Aku gak suka kalau kamu nganggep itu gampang dan cuma sekedar ucapan 'biasa' aja," Woojin menyeka keringat yang mengalir ke daerah pipinya dengan punggung tangan, "gausah takut. Aku cuma milikmu seorang kok,"

...

...

...

...

"47, 53, 59, 61—"

"Tenang, Seob! Dan stop ngitungin bilangan prima sambil push-up begini!"

Dan akhirnya Woojin benar-benar menangkap Hyungseob yang sedang menghitung bilangan prima setelah ucapannya tadi.

Kali ini bukan berlari, melainkan dengan push-up.

・

・

・

・

・

DAH SELESAI BENERAN HEHEHEHE makasih udah baca sampai selesai yaaaa! Kecup basah dari kanashiaru, xoxo~!


End file.
